


Clickbait: A comedy of Errors

by DragonSgotenks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Curious Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: When Sam finds out a secrect about his brother's longtime boyfriend he decides to confront him on his own.There's just one little problem.....It's the wrong secret.OrThe one where Sam thinks he knows a secret, Cas is really confused, and Dean has no idea why everyone is acting so weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so this is still very much a WIP so tags will be added in the future but I wanted to get this first little shorty chapter out to see what everyone thinks.
> 
> This is Destiel bit it will mostly be told from Sam and Cas' pov.
> 
> Hope you like it and let me know what you think!
> 
> This chapter is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

** Clickbait: A Comedy of Errors**

**The one where Sam thinks he knows a secret, Cas is really confused, and Dean has no idea why everyone is acting so weird.**

**………………………………………………………..**

  


Sam checked the lock on his door one last time. He was alone in the house but with school out for the summer there was no telling when Dean would stop by. Especially with Cas out of town with his family. His brother always did seem a bit lost when his boyfriend was gone. 

Sam figures he'd probably be the same way if the dude _ he _ was dating and had been joined at the hip with for the last 3 years went out of town.

Not that Sam would know what that was like because he was 100% single. 

Yep, he was a free man. 

Free, Free, Free.

He freakin' hated it.

The real cherry on top though was that all this free time had got his mind to wandering. When his old girlfriend Ruby had told him she was interested in a devil's threeway he had had to look it up. Sam freely admits he's vanilla when it comes to sex. Honestly he's more interested in the stuff that comes after sex, like cuddling and having someone to wake up to. 

When he told Ruby he wasn't into dudes she had asked him how he _ knew _ he didn't like guys. If he hadn't been with a guy before, how did he _ know _ he wouldn't like it?

They broke up that same day.

But then Sam started to wonder. How _ did _ he know he wasn't into guys? 

So he decided this summer would be his "experimental phase".

First on the agenda was to check out some gay porn. See if some audio/visual stimulus did the trick. Sam figures if he gets hard and can jack off to gay porn then he'll take the next step in his experiment. It was all very scientific.

There was just one problem. 

After Dean had wrecked the family computer looking up porn when be was a teenager their mom had installed hardcore parental controls on all their shared devices. It was never a problem for Sam as porn was never really his deal anyway. But since his laptop was a hand me down from his mom the controls were still active.

Like most teenagers though he found a way. You see Sam had recently, through a series of random and totally innocent circumstances, discovered that Twitter had porn. Really high quality stuff too.

So Sam settles onto his bed, his pants undone, with a bottle of lube and some tissues ready to go by his side. He lays back and rests the laptop on his chest for optimal viewing potential. It doesn't take him long to find a decent page with good quality videos so he starts scrolling to find something that catches his interest.

It looks like the page belongs to the dude that's bottoming in all the videos. He's obviously young with a lean body, smooth tan skin, and he must wax because his ass is totally hairless. It never shows his face and the most Sam can hear is harsh panting and a few moans. 

His dick gives a little interested twitch as he studies the images playing out in front of his face.

The first three videos are all shot from a close up angle, the bottom dude riding a good size cock, with his back to the camera. You can see his hole stretching wide to accommodate the intrusion and Sam is willing to admit to himself he finds it kind of hot.

The fourth video is a little different and Sam likes this new angle even better. Bottom dude is still on top but he's back to chest with whoever he's riding. Giving the camera a good view of his ass being filled as well as his hard cock swaying with the movement of his hips. The bottom dude wraps his hand around his leaking cock and starts to jack off as he speeds up his movements.

Sam is just starting to reach for his own cock when he sees it.

There on the inside of the dudes wrist. A tattoo. Not just any tattoo either. A little cartoon bee that Sam has seen a thousand times before.

On Cas.

Cas; Dean's boyfriend. 

Cas; who his brother is stupidly in love with. 

Cas; who is practically Sam's brother as well.

Cas; who he was about to _ jack off _ to.

What. 

The. 

Fuck!

Sam quickly drops out of fullscreen mode but that's when he sees the caption for the video.

"Student takes Teacher's big D to get an A"

_ What the fuck! _

He quickly scrolls back up to see the other captions.

"Letting a stranger use my hole (raw)"

"Straight dude goes gay for my tight hole"

"When the boyfriends away the Twink will play"

What the ever loving _ fuck _!

Cas was cheating on Dean? Cas who looked at Dean like he hung the moon and invented sliced bread. Who laughed at all of his brother's stupid jokes and encouraged him to apply for school, even though Dean didn't think he was good enough. Who put up with Dean's shit and also called him out when he needed it. 

_ That _ Cas was cheating and making porn? 

For Twitter???

There has to be an explanation. Maybe Cas was being forced? Or maybe he was in trouble and needed to make fast cash? Or maybe he was a sex addict? 

Yeah that was probably it. He just needed help. Like rehab or something...for sex.

One thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to be the one to tell Dean about what he found. But if Cas is sleeping with all these guys unprotected, as is clear by the lack of a condom in any of the videos, then Dean is in serious danger. 

Maybe if he told Cas he knew about the videos he'd fess up. If _ Cas _ was the one to tell Dean then maybe they could work things out. Go to couples therapy or whatever you did when your boyfriend was addicted to sex.

Sam makes his decision. 

He will confront Cas and give him a week to tell Dean or he would have to do it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 y'all and we are getting into some real smut lol mind the tags they have been updated.
> 
> A big thank you to @Beatrix_Kiddo for Beta'ing once again!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

"Cas! Over here!"

Cas looks up from where he's grabbing his luggage. It's not hard to spot Dean waving frantically and pushing his way through the crowded airport. He drops his bags in favor of running straight into his boyfriend's arms. At the last moment he takes a small leap and then he's wrapped around Dean's torso with arms and legs. 

Dean holds him effortlessly as they crash their lips together. It's been a long ten days with no one but his family to keep him company. 

"Hhmm babe I missed you so much."

Dean's hands are gripping his ass hard making Cas chuckle and squirm til he's back on his feet. They ignore the dirty looks and catcalls from the crowd and spend a few more minutes kissing at a much more leisurely pace.

"I missed you too, Dean. 10 days is way too long to be away. I did bring you a gift though. Want me to show you?"

"Yeah babe of course I do. Lets get your bags and you can show me at home."

Home was a shabby shoe box apartment just off campus from their university. They've been living there the last 2 years and Cas had never been happier.

"No, I don't want to wait that long. Lets go into the bathroom so I can wash my hands then I'll dig it out and show you."

He gives Dean the most innocent smile he can manage but all he gets is a suspicious narrowing of eyes directed at him.

"Yeah I don't know Cas. It's really busy here."

"Trust me Love, you're going to be happy you didn't wait."

Dean thinks it over for a moment before finally shrugging and following Cas back to where he'd dropped his luggage. It only takes a few minutes to find the bathroom from there.

After washing his hands Cas waits for a lull at the urinals before pushing Dean into one of the larger stalls and throwing the latch in place.

"What the hell Cas?"

"I want to show you your gift but it’s private."

He pushes his bags to one corner of the stall, then tells Dean to stay put while he leans back against the wall and slowly starts to unbutton his jeans.

Dean's breath gives a hitch and Cas can see he's got his boyfriend's full attention now. Once he has the zipper down he shimmies out of the tight skinny jeans he's wearing until they sit about mid thigh, showing off the dark red lace panties he's wearing.

Dean's fist flies up to his mouth as he tries to bite back a moan. 

"Don't worry baby, I got you a matching pair for later. But I missed you so much I didn't want to wait another minute to show you."

He runs his palm down the length of his torso until he's cupping himself outside of the lacy fabric.

"Fuck Cas. Fuck you are so hot. I can't wait to get my hands on you sweetheart."

Cas gives him a smirk before turning around and pressing his chest to the wall with his hips tilted back to put his ass on display. 

"Who said anything about waiting?"

Dean moans softly again before draping himself along Cas' back.

"You want me to fuck you right here sweetheart? Where anyone could catch us? Is that what you want?"

Cas nods furiously as he tries not to bite right through his lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

Dean snakes one arm across his torso and grips his shoulder tight to keep his chest flush with Cas' back but his other hand is hot where he's palming his ass, the rough calluses of his hands catching on the delicate fabric, kneading the flesh of each plump cheek before slipping a finger just under the hem in a tease of what Cas really wants.

He can't wait for Dean to realize he's already stretched and lubed. That had been the real trick. He had had to squirrel away all the little sample sized Astro glide packs they get from Planned Parenthood in order to pack lube in his carry-on bag and then he had to stretch himself open in the dinky little plane bathroom without arousing suspicion from the flight attendants. It had been exciting and frustrating in equal measures.

Dean pushes up on the back of his hoodie to get to more skin so Cas quickly fumbles his phone out of the front pocket before pulling it up and over his head. He doesn't have a shirt on underneath so he's now standing in an airport bathroom stall in nothing but dark wine red womens panties, his hoodie bunched on his arms and his pants still trapped on his thighs. He shivers with the feeling of excitement and lust that washes over him. The sound of other men coming in to use the restroom is a dull background noise that only adds fuel to the fire.

He holds out his phone so Dean could see it.

"Can I film this Dean? I want to watch it later."

"Yeah babe go for it."

It's about this time that Dean's fingers finally plunge completely under his panties to brush along his hole only to find him loose and slick.

" _ Shit _ Cas. You're a fucking boyscout."

"That's me, always prepared."

Dean drops his head down on his shoulder stifling what can only be described as a giggle. 

"God you are such a dork."

"Yeah but I'm your dork," he nuzzles gently against the hand on his shoulder. 

"That's right you are. All mine."

With that, Dean yanks his panties to the side and shoves two fingers into his ass. This time it's Cas trying to bite back a moan. They haven't spent this much time apart in ages, and the feeling of being filled up by his boyfriend, even with just his fingers, is enough to have him teetering on the edge of release.

"Fuck baby you feel so good. I missed you so much," Dean starts dropping little chaste kisses along his shoulders as he moves his fingers in and out of him. Testing to see how well stretched he is. 

  
  


Cas is so absorbed in the hot slide of Dean's fingers that it takes him a minute to remember his phone, but he gets it set into camera mode fairly easily. He holds it out at a careful angle so he can clearly see that they are in a bathroom but their heads are cut off from the top. That was Dean's rule. No faces, even if they planned to delete the video after watching it. 

Cas groans quietly at the picture they make. He is admittedly a twink in nature. He's recently taken up running and it's only helped to streamline his slender build. He has a nice even tan because he prefers to be nude whenever possible and has become a regular at the waxing salon, so he's got the smoothest ass this side of Kansas. If you ran into him at school in his nice button ups and dark slacks, you'd never guess he was such a kinky bastard. He'd just look like any other bookworm type hanging at the library. In fact he'd been mistaken for a librarian more than once.

Right now he looked like the picture of sin. The color of his panties stood out nicely against the expanse of naked skin on display. His own cock staining the lace as a dark wet spot started to form.

Behind him Dean looks drool worthy. The only thing he'd shed was his flannel, leaving him in a tight black t-shirt and dark wash denim. His biceps bulged against the thin material of his shirt as he worked Cas' ass. Dean has always been a bit of a jock and even though he doesn't play ball anymore, he still keeps up with the work out. Cas sure as shit isn't complaining, even if it does mean waking up at ungodly hours to use the gym before class.

He's so distracted by the fingers in his ass he almost forgets to hit record on his phone.

"Fuck, ok -- Dean, camera’s on."

He gets a grunt of acknowledgement from behind him, another of Dean's rules, no talking or saying each other's names while on video. That one was a lot harder to adhere to, but Cas is more than willing to let Dean set the rules here. It's always been more of Cas' thing to film them having sex, so if his amazing boyfriend is willing to go along with his kinks, he's more than happy to do whatever he needs to do to make Dean feel comfortable.

Dean pulls his fingers out suddenly and Cas whimpers softly at the loss. He watches in his phone as Dean pulls down the zipper of his pants and pulls his cock out. He's hard, flushed, and already leaking. He spits on the head and rubs it down his shaft before lining up and sinking in just past Cas' loose rim. 

Cas bites his lip to keep from crying out at the sudden fullness of having his boyfriend’s cock inside him again. Just the tip sits hot and pulsing in his slick channel, making him squirm with the need to push back and impale himself. The hand on his shoulder drops to his hip and Dean wipes his other hand on the backs of his jeans before snagging the phone from him. Cas knows he's getting the perfect shot of his ass being stretched by Dean's fat cock. It's going to look beautiful next to the straining fabric of his panties.

Once Dean has the camera situated, he starts to thrust forward, slowly stopping to spit one more time on his rim as it greedily sucks Dean in. There will be plenty of lube once he gets moving but there's always something dirty about using spit to slick the way for that first breach into his body.

He can hear Dean struggling to stay quiet as he picks up his pace a bit, not too hard or the sound of skin slapping on skin will give them away. Cas pants through the spikes of pleasure coursing through him. He wishes they could draw this out but someone might have already tipped off security. He clenches on every other thrust in, shivering as Dean adjusts until he's brushing his prostate with every pass, the cold bite of his zipper reminding him Dean didn't even bother to undress before fucking him.

Two taps on his hip lets him know Dean's close so he reaches into his panties to get a grip on his own neglected cock. It's been leaking since they started so he has plenty of precome to slick the way as he strips his dick in fast harsh strokes. The panties stay stretched over his sensitive head ready to catch his release. 

Dean's hips lose their rhythm, Cas is aching for him to fill him up but he pulls out abruptly, painting hot strips of come along his ass and back, making sure some lands on his panties, too. 

_ Oh god that's going to look beautiful on camera. _

Thick fingers scoop through the mess before smearing it against his puffy hole. Dean lines up again, pushing the come in with his still hard cock, thrusting in shallow jerks of his hips.

_ Shit  _ he's so close, so fucking close. 

The feeling of Dean's spent dick still fucking him, using his come as lube, sends him over the edge. Cas bites his arm hard to keep quiet as he absolutely wrecks his panties as his orgasm punches through him. The mess of come is almost too much for the sheer fabric but he manages.

The clatter of his phone on the ledge of the toilet paper holder means the camera is off.

"Fuck baby. Oh my god that was so hot.  _ Jesus Christ _ Cas. You good baby?"

It takes a minute for him to catch his breath to answer.

"Yeah I'm good. Fuck I missed having you inside me...I'm a mess though. Hand me some toilet paper. We should probably hurry up before someone rats us out."

They clean up as well as they can. His panties are a lost cause though, so he just wads them up to toss in the trash on their way out. Dean can't stop touching him so it takes twice as long to get dressed. 

When they finally stumble out of the stall, it's to the offended look of an elderly janitor, and it surprises them so much all they can do is burst out laughing.

They're still laughing after loading Cas' bags in the trunk of Dean's car. It's only a twenty-minute drive home and then they can shower and fall into bed for some hard-earned snuggles.

Once they're settled in the car, Cas threads his fingers through Dean's on the seat between them. He really did miss his boyfriend terribly. 

"You know I love you right?"

Dean gives him a funny look, but his smile is like the sunrise: soft, bright, and so very welcome after a dark night.

"Yeah I know. I love you too sweetheart."

Cas leans over to plant a quick kiss on Dean's cheek but doesn't want to distract him too much while driving, so he leans back in his seat to relax til they get home.

Later after they've showered and dressed in their softest sleep pants, they lay cuddled on the queen size bed they've been sharing for the last two years. Dean's been telling him about what he got up to with all his alone time. Surprisingly, not as much self love as Cas would have thought. Knowing Dean hasn't had anything inside him since he left almost has him ready for round two, but exhaustion wins out in the end.

"I don't know what's gotten into Sam though. Lately that kid’s been crazier than a coconut. Every time I try to get him to do something, he has some weird ass excuse. He actually told me he couldn't go to a movie with me because he had to wash his hair. Can you believe that? Kid spends too much time on his own and it's starting to show."

Cas snuggles in deeper, wanting to be pressed as tight as possible to Dean's side. He laughs at Sam’s antics but he can remember some of the dumb shit they got into at Sam's age, so he doesn't fault the kid for being a little off.

"Doesn't matter though, cause Mom will make him show for family dinner tomorrow."

"Hhm what's she making? I missed family dinner almost as much as I missed you."

"I might be insulted if Mom's cooking wasn't so goddamn delicious. I think she's making shepherd's pie."

Cas hums quietly but he can feel his eyes getting heavy with sleep as he listens to Dean talk. It will be nice to see everyone again. After years of being Dean's best friend and partner, it was easy to think of his boyfriend's family as his own. 

The last thought to cross his mind as he drifts off is that he can't wait to tell Sam about the Native History Museum he visited while he was away. He can feel Dean press a soft kiss to his forehead, and then he's out. 

Finally able to rest now that he's home in Dean's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! Shout out to the amazing Beatrix_Kiddo for betaing once again.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

"Sam will you knock that off! You're going to knock everything off the table if your knee keeps jiggling like that. What's gotten into you?"

Sam gives his mom a sheepish smile and stills his leg. He didn't even realize he'd been bouncing it. God, how was he going to sit through a whole dinner with his brother  _ and _ Castiel? He couldn't even be in the same room as Dean because one look had him ready to word vomit all over his brother. 

This was going to be his only chance to get Cas alone though, to let that asshole know he knew what was up. After Sam had discovered that Cas was in the video he was watching, he did some digging. It's not like he  _ wanted  _ to watch more videos of his almost-brother taking it up the ass, but he needed to know how far back this went. Almost a year. There was almost a year’s worth of videos posted on Cas' secret Twitter porn page. 

God, Sam was gonna be sick. Why does this weird shit always happen to him? He doesn't want to be the one to break his brother's heart, but  _ goddamn _ Cas was getting around. 

This whole thing was seriously fucking up his summer plans, too. All he had wanted to do was have some fun jerking off, but no, he had to find the one freakin' account run by his sort-of brother-in-law. And obviously, he was firmly leaning in the bisexual way considering he was seconds away from jerking it to Cas getting his ass railed, so he figures he can pretty much conclude he is somewhat into guys, but this whole ordeal has scarred him for life. 

Sam is pretty sure he won't be able to look at a dick without picturing Cas' ass stretched around some dude bro’s slick shiny cock, so he is firmly heterosexual for the foreseeable future. How he was supposed to look  _ Castiel _ himself in the eye without hearing the way he sounds when his ass is being filled with cum is going to be hard enough without adding in whether or not he found it hot.

His mom pulls him from his thoughts once again with a long suffering sigh.

"Honey if you're that antsy, why don't you make yourself useful and set the table? Bobby and Ellen canceled, so it's just us, your brother, and Castiel tonight."

"Yeah uh, okay sure, Ma'"

Sam tries to psych himself up while setting out plates and cutlery, telling himself it's not that bad, at least it wasn't a video of Dean. He shudders at the thought. Just as Sam's finishing up with the table setting, he hears the front door opening, the sound of laughter drifting in from the landing.

They're here.

As soon as he catches sight of Cas, heat blooms across his face.  _ Jesus  _ he is so screwed. It's not like he's attracted to Cas or anything. It's just he now knows very very intimate details about the dude's sex life, and it's hard not to picture it when looking at him, or thinking about him, or talking to him. 

Cas always seemed like the more level-headed between him and Dean too, so it was really throwing him off. Honestly Sam had always kind of thought of his brother as being a bad influence on the guy. The Danny Zuko to Cas' Sandy. Now he knows he's had him pegged wrong this whole time. 

His mom swoops in from the kitchen to wrap Cas in a warm hug. She's always thought of him as one of her boys, ever since the day Dean brought him home for dinner in the 10th grade. He had been a gangly little dude with thick glasses and gnarly braces. Dean spent the whole night staring at Cas like he'd invented pie. 

Those fuckers had danced around each other for almost three years before they admitted their feelings for one another, and then they only got worse.

Public displays of affection, ditching Sam on the reg to make out, and so obviously in love that Sam wanted to hurl most of the time. It's not like he was jealous or anything like that. They just didn't need to be so in his face about it all the time.

So how did they get here? There has to be an explanation for Cas' behavior, and Sam is determined to figure it out.

He snaps back to the present just as a smiling Castiel is moving towards him with his arms open for a hug. Sam doesn't have time to dodge so he just tucks his face down into Cas' shoulder to hide his blush and pats him firmly on the back as they pull apart. Blue eyes search his face for a moment, no doubt noticing the red stain across his cheeks, before Cas greets him as if Sam's whole world hasn't been flipped upside down.

"It's so good to see you, Sam."

"Yeah...a...you too, Cas."

Dean slides up next to them, throwing an arm around Cas and slapping his free hand down on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey Sammy boy. You're sticking around for dinner right? I mean your hair looks plenty clean to me so you shouldn't be busy."

Sam winces at his brother's dig. So he wasn't the best at plausible excuses when put on the spot. So sue him. Dean will probably milk that little blunder for an entire year.

"Well boys, come eat while it's hot. Cas sweety, I want to hear all about your trip. How's your mom doing these days?"

With that, the conversation is comfortably diverted, and Sam can breathe easy for a bit. Now he just has to figure out a way to get Cas alone.

……………

Shit.  _ Fuck!  _ Shit.

They've already made it halfway through dinner and Sam hasn't had a single opportunity to get Cas by himself. He's starting to panic at the thought of missing his chance. 

Dean's being extra touchy feely tonight too. His heart eyes are on full display, and he can't stop touching Cas. An arm draped across shoulders, little cheek kisses, holding hands under the table, brushing dark hair off his stupid perfect forehead...  _ God _ , why do they have to be so gross all the time?

When Dean brings their clasped hands up to his mouth to drop a kiss on their entwined fingers, Sam gets a glimpse of the fucking thrice damned bee tattoo. 

The stupid little smile on the cartoon bee's face feels like it's mocking him when suddenly he has an epiphany! 

If he can't get Cas alone he'll just confront him right here at the table. He'll just have to be subtle about it.

He can do subtle.

"So...ah...Cas, that's an interesting tattoo."

The conversation he just now realizes he bulldozed into stops abruptly as all eyes turn to him. He starts to feel a cold sweat break out on his forehead. He stomps down the voice telling him to quit while he's ahead and he pushes forward.

"Can't say I've seen anyone else with one quite like that."

Cas has his head tilted like he's trying hard to follow what Sam is saying. His mom and Dean are both looking at him with concern, probably because everyone at the table knows the story behind the little bee on Cas' wrist as well as the small flower on Dean's shoulder. They got them together -- Dean drew Cas' bee and Cas drew Dean's flower. It was very cute and romantic and gag worthy, and Sam had been right there to witness it all. 

_ God they're gonna think he's nuts. _

"In fact I think I could recognize you anywhere from that tattoo...even if I couldn't...ya know...see your face...um ya know like hypothetically...if I had to identify your body or something and all that was left was your arm…I'd still know it was you...because of the tattoo."

Dean's still looking at him like he grew another head, but Cas' eyes are squinting in suspicion.

"Well that's pretty specific and a little disgusting, but I guess it's good to know you could identify my remains." 

"Um yeah, so I just think it's cool and unique. Maybe I'll get a tattoo one of these days."

He locks eyes with Cas and does his best to send his thoughts straight into the other man's brain.

"Also I saw the funniest thing on Twitter the other day. It made me think of you. I'll have to send you a DM."

He keeps his eyes focused and heavy on his brother's boyfriend. He can see the moment Cas' face goes from squinty to completely blank in seconds. Cas sits a little straighter and nods his head slowly. 

"Sure Sam, but I don't have a Twitter so you'll have to text it to me."

"Oh well that's cool I can just send it to Dean instead. Is that what you want me to do? Send it to Dean?"

Castiel's eyes narrow again, and Sam swallows down his nerves.

"No that's ok Sam just text it to me. I'm sure I'll get it just fine." Cas looks cool as a cucumber, and Sam has to hand it to him -- the dude’s got a damn good poker face.

Dean, having already lost interest in the conversation and used to thinking of his brother as a weirdo, is leaning back to talk to their mom while Sam keeps the intense staring competition going with Cas. 

Finally, their mom stands up to pull dessert, a fresh apple pie, from the oven and the tension is broken. Conversation goes back to Cas' trip and what classes they're taking this fall. Sam doesn't bother to fake interest. He just picks at his pie and mopes internally thinking of how devastated Dean's gonna be. It was obvious that Cas got the hint but Sam has no idea if he'll fess up or not. All he can do is wait and see if he gets a call from a broken-hearted Dean.

After pie, Sam gets a moment alone with Dean while their mom herds Cas into the kitchen to force leftovers onto him. She's always making comments on how Cas needs a little more meat on his bones.

He's looking at his brother and can feel word vomit working its way up his throat.

"You know I was reading an article the other day-"

Dean snorts, "Jesus, what are you 40? An article?"

Sam glares at him but continues like he wasn't just rudely interrupted.

"Yes an article,  _ Dean _ . It said that STDs are on the rise in the United States big time. Cases of syphilis alone went up by 76%. (He actually did read about this in an article...that he looked up specifically to tell Dean about.) That's why condoms are so important. Don't you agree?"

Dean leans forward and gives him an intense look.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me? Are you in trouble? Did you knock someone up? Catch something?" It comes out in a harsh whisper.

God, maybe he'll get lucky and an earthquake will crack the ground beneath him and swallow him up.

"No Dean! I...I...um you know my ex Ruby? She was trying to get me to lose the rubbers but I told her it didn't matter how long we had dated that they were still important. Like how you and Cas still use them." 

Oh nice save Winchester.

"Dude. TMI. But yeah don't listen to that bitch. Especially sleeping with chicks man. Birth control isn't 100%, and we don't need any mini Sams running around just yet. Keep it wrapped up, slugger."

He gives Sam a wink and obviously thinks that's the end of it, but Sam's not done.

"So, you do use them?"

"Use what?" 

Sam lets out a long sigh. For such a smart guy, his brother can be a real dumbass sometimes.

"Condoms. You and Cas use them?"

"Dude, what the fuck? What is with you lately?"

Sam gives his best puppy dog eyes and tries not to let on that he's just as uncomfortable about this conversation as Dean.

"Jesus, alright look, it's none of your damn business but no, not usually. We got tested a while back and made that decision together, but that's the beauty of a long term monogamous relationship Sammy."

Sam almost chokes on his tongue.

"Yeah okay Dean that...that makes sense."

"Alright well I'm gonna chalk this whole weird ass conversation up to teenage hormones. No more talking about my sex life though, ya little creep." Dean raps his knuckles against the table top a couple times and finishes the beer he's been nursing since dinner. "We cool?"

"Yeah yeah, we're cool Dean."

Dean chuckles and makes his way into the other room to save Cas from their mom and her attempts to fatten him up.

After a while, he peeks into the kitchen to see Mary putting away leftovers and his brother and Cas side by side doing the dishes, laughing and flicking soap bubbles at each other between stolen kisses and Dean's not-so-subtle ass grabs. Sam can't take one more second of them. All he can see is a bubble of happiness waiting to burst, so he makes his excuses, gives a half hearted wave, and trudges up to his room.

He hates secrets, especially secrets from Dean, but hopefully Cas will come clean and they can all move forward. 

Once again he has nothing to do but wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 y'all and we are back to Cas' POV. What kind of things will the boys get up to this time?
> 
> A huge thank you to Beatrix_Kiddo for editing once again!
> 
> As always please enjoy!
> 
> *Also please note this chapter starts the morning of the dinner from chapter 3*

* * *

Cas wakes slowly to a pleasant weight pressed against him, cocooned in warmth, and the faint scent of the bodywash Dean uses. He smiles softly to himself -- waking next to Dean has always been his favorite way to start the day. 

He stretches until he hears a soft pop from his joints, then shifts to drape along Dean's side. His boyfriend has a terrible habit of sleeping on his stomach, but it does give him the chance to enjoy the tantalising view of his back. Muscles loose and relaxed in sleep, skin still smooth with youth, and golden from the summer sun. Cas can't resist the lure of all that naked skin just waiting to be touched, ghosting kisses along Dean's shoulders and nuzzling his neck. 

A soft hum comes from the mattress as Dean slowly wakes as Cas starts to trail his lips down the pearls of his boyfriend's spine. Dean pushes up into each touch of his mouth.

"Hmm mornin' sunshine."

"Morning love."

Dean moans quietly as Cas reaches his ass, his big hands coming to rest on the mounds of supple flesh. Kneading softly, he nibbles along the golden flesh before using his thumbs to part Dean's cheeks, exposing his hole to the cool air and his hot gaze. 

"This ok baby?"

"Fuck yes,  _ please _ , Cas."

He doesn't waste any time dipping down to taste Dean at his core, his scent strong and musky as he buries his face in the hottest ass this side of the Mississippi. He lets saliva pool in his mouth before licking along the length of Dean's crack, slicking him up with each wet pass. He circles the tight rim, alternating flicking hard against the center with wide swipes of his hot tongue just to hear the way it makes Dean gasp with pleasure. 

"Cas please, come on stop teasin' and give it to me"

He huffs a laugh against Dean's spit shiny hole causing his boyfriend to shudder as he spears his tongue in as far as the tight ring of muscle will allow, wiggling it around to loosen things up before retreating to start over again. When he feels Dean start to relax, he adds a finger to the mix, sliding the thick digit through the wet mess around the rim softly to slick it up then pressing in slowly. 

Dean is squirming around, the sounds coming from his mouth enough to have Cas hard and leaking without having touched his own dick yet. The combination of mouth and fingers has his boyfriend squirming, pushing back against Cas' face so eagerly it's not long before there are three fingers fucking into Dean's sloppy wet hole. 

_ Fuck _ , Cas is positively aching to bury his cock inside that tight heat. 

"Baby you good like this?"

Dean nods frantically as he pushes his hips back in invitation. With the amount of spit Cas has worked into him along with copious amounts of precome leaking from his cock, he knows there will be plenty of slick to ease the way.

He sits up to straddle Dean's thighs, using one hand to keep his ass spread as he grips himself with the other to line up the head of his cock with Dean's entrance. He groans harshly at the first squeeze of his boyfriend's hot wet insides. He doesn't pause, just pushes forward in one slow smooth slide. When his hips press flush to Dean's ass, he drops down along his back, shoving his arms under broad shoulders to thread his fingers through his boyfriend's clasped hands.

He kisses along the smooth skin of Dean's shoulders for a moment to let him get used to the stretch of Cas's pulsing cock sheathed inside him. He grinds his hips in gentle circles just enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend after almost two weeks apart.

"I missed you so much baby. Thought about you every night I was gone."

He puts a little more weight behind his hips, causing Dean to grunt and thrust down into the mattress seeking friction for his own needy cock.

"Tell me what you want baby. You want me to keep going like this? Want me to fuck you into the bed til I come inside you? Want me to pull out and fuck your pretty mouth? Want to taste your ass as I come down your throat? Make it sore and your voice hoarse for dinner tonight? Or how about I flip you over and let you wrap those bowlegs around me while I fuck the cum out of you."

Cas is slamming home now hard and precise and Dean is moaning fit to wake the dead. He spares a brief thought to their neighbors but doesn't really give a shit. The thought of anyone overhearing the way Dean surrendered to him is only making him impossibly more turned on. He sucks dark marks along the back of Dean's neck waiting until his boyfriend is able to gasp out a reply.

" _ Jesus Christ  _ Cas, over. Flip me over I wanna see your face."

Cas lets out a deep moan as he pulls out and manhandles Dean to his back. He knee walks into the vee of his open thighs and lines back up. He sinks in with a shuddering breath as Dean wraps his legs around him, using the heels of his feet to pull him in further.

He leans down to capture Dean's mouth in a filthy kiss as he bottoms out once again. Blunt nails dig into his back as he cradles Dean's face in his hands. He keeps the pace slow this time, focusing more on the slip slide of their mouths than the need to rut into the tight heat around his dick.

"This what you wanted baby?"

"Fuck yes, always want you Cas."

Dean has a beautiful red flush running from his face all the way down to his chest. It makes his eyes stand out bright and green as they look up at Cas. He feels his chest clench at the affection he can see written all over Dean's face. There's a reason he never reaches for the camera when Dean bottoms. He's so open and tenderly vulnerable like this, when Cas is inside him. It's special and it's for his eyes only.

"Can you come like this? Just on my cock?"

Dean bites his lip but doesn't look away as he nods. Cas has to grip the base of his dick and still for a moment to keep from coming right then. He can't do it every time but Dean has a talent for coming untouched, and Cas always finds it insanely hot. 

After he feels like he's safe from ending things too soon, he picks up the rhythm of his hips again.

"Harder Cas. Need it harder, sweetheart."

Cas gives a low growl and sits up to grab Dean's hips for better leverage. He starts slamming in roughly, Dean's hole is pussy wet from how much he's been leaking inside him this whole time, fucking him with his precome. 

"Fuck baby I'm close."

Dean whines low in the back of his throat, reaching out towards Cas. He lets go of his hips to bring Dean's legs up over his shoulders instead. Bending his boyfriend practically in half so they can exchange sloppy kisses while he keeps up his steady pace, thrusting over and over.

Dean shouts and throws his head back as his dick erupts between them, painting both their stomachs and chests in ropes of sticky Dean-flavored liquid. His ass locks down like a vice as he works through his orgasm and Cas is done.

"I'm gonna come."

"Yeah do it Cas."

"You want my come baby?"

"Yeah."

The breathy punched-out way Dean says yeah has Cas' own release shooting through him and filling up his boyfriend’s well-fucked hole. He keeps pumping his hips, riding out the waves of pleasure and shuddery aftershocks that pulse through him before he finally stops.

Dean is boneless, panting softly, and looks to be floating still in the afterglow of an intense orgasm. Cas is gentle as he unfolds their limbs from each other, letting his dick go soft before pulling out. Dean still gives a little wince as he slips free, and he feels a pang of guilt for going so hard when it's been a while since he'd bottomed.

Dean just lifts his arms and gives him grabby hands till he drops down so they can cuddle, humming happily as he's wrapped in Cas' arms with his head smooshed into his chest.

"So does this mean we don't have to go to the gym this morning?"

Dean snorts into his chest and shakes his head lazily.

"Oh we're still going alright and because I know you didn't do shit while you were gone, I'm adding a run in as well."

Cas groans mournfully; he does actually like running and he has much better eating habits than Dean, but his boyfriend is pretty strict when it comes to his workout. He curses the fact he ever told Dean his New Year’s resolution was to bulk up. 

"If I have to go to the gym, then I think you should wear those panties I bought you when we go to dinner tonight."

"You got yourself a deal, sweetheart. Now let me up unless you want to workout covered in jizz."

Cas chuckles but lets Dean up with little protest. He rolls over and buries his face into the pillows, but a few minutes later a sharp slap on his ass has him yelping and shooting up from the bed. 

Dean's laughter trails behind him as he dodges the pillow aimed at his head and ducks into the bathroom.

Guess that's his cue to get up.

……….

Cas is still trying to catch his breath as they stumble through their front door. He's going to be sore as hell tomorrow, but for now he's riding an endorphin high that has the world looking pretty damn good right about now.

He collapses into a heap of sweaty achy limbs on the couch. iI's an ugly burnt orange color but lumpy in all the right places. It was one of the first pieces of furniture they owned together as a couple. Cas had spotted it sitting on the curb the same day they signed their lease. It had been a serious challenge getting it up the stairs to their apartment, but after groveling (not to mention a little time spent on his knees) Dean had been pretty willing to forget the trouble it took to haul the thing home.

He looks up as Dean comes into the room with two bottles of water in his hands. A smile splitting his face as he drops down next to Cas passing him one of the cold drinks.

"So what's happening for the rest of the day? Do you have work?"

He snuggles into Dean's side while he waits for an answer, drinking his water in greedy gulps, a few stray drops escaping to run down his neck.

"Nah. I switched with Ash so I could have the day with you."

Dean's been working at the Roadhouse since he was 14, starting out as a busboy and working his way up. Once he had turned 21 though, Ellen had been more than happy to throw him behind the bar. His pretty face and flirty attitude were known to draw a big crowd on Ladies’ Night, and Dean certainly didn't mind being ogled when he was raking in the tips.

Cas didn't mind either. He can't deny he gets a thrill knowing all those beautiful women want his boyfriend. That they fantasize about what he'd do to them, how he'd fuck them, but at the end of the night it was Cas in his bed. Those women could flirt and pout all night long, but Cas knows Dean doesn't give a shit about them. 

It might be kind of weird for some people but it works for them. 

"I've just got to catch up on my emails and do a few updates, then I'm all yours. Want to go out or binge Netflix til we have to go to your mom's?"

Dean stretches lazily and shrugs.

"I'd just as soon stay in if that's cool with you."

"Sounds like a plan. Queue something up, and I'll bring my laptop out here to work."

He drops a kiss to the top of Dean's fluffy head as he walks towards their bedroom for his laptop. Days off usually mean his boyfriend doesn't bother with hair product (or clothes most of the time), and Cas has a fondness for how soft and snugly his partner gets on his days off.

An hour later finds him sitting on the floor between Dean's knees still tapping away at his keyboard where it's set up on their coffee table. 

"Why can't I figure this out! Ugh maybe I just shouldn't post today." His frustration has been building over the course of the last ten minutes before he finally gave up.

"Jeez what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I just spent thirty minutes editing this stupid video only to realize I've already used this title before."

Dean leans forward over Cas' shoulder to squint at the screen; the stubborn ass refuses to wear his reading glasses.

"Which one is it? Maybe I can come up with something."

He slides the laptop closer so Dean can get a better look at the thumbnail on the screen.

"The one from this morning while we were running."

A thoughtful silence fills the room as they both try to come up with a catchy title for the video. 

They had shot it this morning when they'd found an old bench out of the way from foot traffic that was perfect for a quick fuck. Cas had sat with his pants pulled just under his ass and tilted to the side on one hip just enough to show his hole to the camera that was sitting on the bench. Dean stood behind him with his dick standing proud and his sweats tucked under his balls. It had been so fucking hot the way Dean had grabbed a fist full of Cas' shorts, using the material for leverage to rock him back and forth on his fat dick. It had been amazing, and the video was going to be very popular for sure.

Cas leans his head back with a groan when strong fingers start to absentmindedly card through his hair. If he were a cat, he'd be purring up a storm as blunt nails gently massage his scalp. He's just starting to close his eyes when Dean speaks, startling him from the trance his talented fingers put him in.

"Hmm, maybe something about a coach? Like "Coach gives one-on-one lessons after practice’ or something like that."

Cas perks up quickly.

"That's not half bad, Love. Maybe a little more porny like, ‘Creampie from Coach after winning the big game.’ How does that sound?"

"Getting there…What about, ‘Coach scores after the big game’ or maybe, ‘Coach fucks me bareback after the big game.’”

"Oh yeah, I like that last one. Thanks Dean, you're a lifesaver." 

"Yeah no prob, sweetheart. Hey, are you going to post that one we did at the airport? That one was fucking hot. I'm sure you'd get lots of hits on it."

"Saving that one for later. I was thinking of doing like a theme week."

Dean seems more than a little intrigued by the idea but doesn't comment further. Cas just tilts his head up for a kiss before posting their new video and putting his computer away.

They spend the rest of the day watching Netflix and making out on their ugly lumpy couch until it's time to get ready for dinner.

………….

Later that night, Cas leaves Mary's house with his thoughts running in circles. The evening had been going so well, but then Sam started acting weird. Was he hinting at what Cas thought he was hinting at? Did he find his and Dean's videos? But if he'd found their Twitter page, wouldn't he have said something to Dean? 

It didn't make any sense. Cas has always been aware of how close Sam and Dean are and this was a prime opportunity for teasing -- something neither of the brothers would normally pass up. Plus Sam had been acting weird from the get go. The way he was blushing and nuzzling Cas' neck when they hugged had already been odd, but then he'd been so quiet over dinner… that is until he started talking about identifying Cas' body.

Dean had mentioned him acting weird before, too, while Cas was away. Maybe he's jumping to conclusions with this whole thing. Everyone was on Twitter these days, and the odds of Sam finding their porn page were slim at best.

Up to this point, the ride home had been quiet, Dean seeming to be as lost in his head as Cas.

"Hey Dean, did Sam seem off to you tonight?"

"Fuck yes! Thank you for saying something. I don't know what he's up to, but he's acting way more weird than usual." The words kind of explode from Dean's chest like they've been itching to get out, and he gives Cas a wide-eyed look before turning his attention back to the road.

"Do you know what he asked me while you were in the kitchen with Mom? If we used condoms! Can you believe that creepy little fucker?"

"Really? What did you say?"

If Sam had seen their videos, wouldn't he already know the answer to that question? They stopped using condoms for the most part after moving into their own place and didn't have to worry about their parents finding (not so) mystery stains on the sheets. There isn't a single posted video with condoms, because they get more hits when they can tag it “bareback.”

"Yeah, he said something about an article he read about STDs and why rubbers were so important. He kind of cornered me so I told him the truth, that we didn't use them but that we got tested first."

Cas nods along but all he feels is confused. So Sam was asking about their sex life, blushing when he saw Cas, they had that weird hug where Sam pressed in close against his neck, he talked about being able to recognize him anywhere, and he wanted to send him something he thought was funny. Then, when they were doing the dishes and Dean was getting handsy, Sam had looked like a kicked puppy as he made a few poor excuses before heading to bed…. _ wait _ .

_ Oh god _ ...did...did Sam have a  _ crush _ on him?

Cas sat for a few minutes letting the thought settle in his mind. It would explain the teenager’s odd behavior lately. He'd always thought Sam was strictly heterosexual, but earlier in the summer he'd approached Cas to ask about how he knew he was pansexual. He had sworn Cas to secrecy because he didn't want Dean to give him shit about it, but Sam had been thinking of exploring the possibility he could be bisexual. Was that Sam's way of hinting to Cas that he was into him?

How could he have gotten things so wrong? Of course Sam wasn't trying to secretly signal to Cas that he'd seen his sex tapes. The poor kid was just trying not to be a dork in front of his teenage crush. He can't say he's surprised, and it also explains all the weird looks he was getting from across the dinner table. 

After all, he's known Sam as long as he's known Dean and thinks of the kid as his own little brother, but he can understand how those feelings could get mixed up for a young guy just coming into his own unique sexuality. 

He'll have to be delicate about this, though. The last thing Cas wants is to embarrass Sam, and as long as it stays a harmless crush, he can just pretend not to notice. If Sam tries to push for more though, well then Cas will just let him down as easy as he can.

He doesn't voice his thoughts though. Dean doesn't need to know his little brother has feelings for his boyfriend. The man was relentless when it came to teasing his brother, and Cas would rather spare both Sam and himself the aggravation of dealing with a smug Dean.

As they pull into the parking lot of their home, he's feeling much better than when they left Mary's house, so he tugs Dean up the stairs two at a time.They laugh as they trip over their feet, trying to kiss and walk at the same time, and Cas forgets all about the awkward dinner as he lets himself be pushed down on the bed and covered with the weight of the man he loves.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So TMI but if you are a pornhub enthusiast you may notice some of these smut scenes sound familiar. That's because I'm drawing inspiration from some of my favorite popular vids from the site. 😅


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here!
> 
> So looks like 2 more chapters after this and then we are finished! 
> 
> As always a big thank you to Beatrix_Kiddo for editing. She deserves all the squishy hugs!
> 
> Alrighty enjoy and thank you for reading!

* * *

Sam takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. 

He can do this. It's not like he has to actually  _ watch _ anything, just check to see if a new video has been  _ posted _ . It's been two days since their awkward dinner encounter and honestly Sam had been expecting to get some kind of call from Dean. Well he's been glued to his phone this whole time, and he's heard a grand total of nothing from his brother or Cas. 

Although, Dean always has been emotionally stunted, so maybe he wouldn't call Sam about Cas' betrayal. Maybe they're trying to quietly work things out or maybe Dean's been crying his eyes out locked away in his apartment waiting for Sam to reach out to him.

Sam has no idea, so he figures checking Twitter is the quickest way (outside of a very awkward phone call) to see if Cas has given up his life of man whoring behind Dean's back.

It only takes a few moments for his old computer to boot up and then to log into his Twitter account. He types the page handle into the search bar and it pops up right away. So the account hasn't been deleted but that's not  _ necessarily _ incriminating. When he clicks on the little icon picture (a peach wearing panties) it takes a few seconds for everything to load but there it is in all its glory. 

A brand new video pinned at the top of the page -- this time of Cas letting his coach fuck him. Sam didn't even know he was into sports!

This is too much. Sam was just going to have to bite the bullet and tell Cas outright that he knew what was up.

He snatches his phone off the desk and dials Cas from memory. It seems to ring for an eternity.

"This is my voicemail. Make your voice a mail."

Sam curses and hangs up to the sound of his brother’s laughter in the background of Cas' outgoing message.

He dials Dean next and when his brother answers with a cheery voice, there is one brief second where everything inside him seizes up and he almost blurts out that Cas is a huge dickface cheater. But then the thought of a sad brokenhearted Dean stops the words in his throat, causing a weird strangled sound to come out instead.

"Whoa you ok there? Sam? Are you choking? Say something man, you're freaking me out."

Sam clears his throat and tries to get control of himself.

"Uh...hey Dean. Sorry bout that. So um I'm actually calling for Cas. I got his voicemail but I really need to talk to him."

"What about?"

_ Shit, _ he forgot what a gossip whore Dean could be. 

"Just some school stuff he said he'd help me with."

"Well sorry man, he's at work. Should be home by six though. You wanna come hang here and wait? I've got Mario Kart and a huge pizza on its way."

Sam feels guilt start to eat away at his stomach. This shit is gonna give him an ulcer. He would love to hangout with his brother. They've barely spent time together since Sam stumbled across those stupid videos, and he misses Dean. But there is no way he can just sit back and eat pizza and play video games like everything is normal.

"I'm real sorry, Dean. Honest I am, but I promised Mom I'd help her clear out the garage this afternoon. She wants to do a yard sale."

At least he isn't lying about that, even if his mom would have told him they could do it later.

"Yeah ok, Sammy, I understand."

The disappointment in Dean’s voice is palpable, and Sam has to bite his lip hard to keep it together.

"Raincheck, 'k? Talk to ya later Dean."

"Yeah yeah, see ya later nerd."

Sam hits the end call button and lets his head hit the desk. This is ridiculous. He won't let another day go by where he has to tiptoe around his brother.

With a determined air, Sam snatches up his phone and does a quick Google search for Cas' work number. Cas works summers at his parents’ accounting agency as a glorified secretary. He's majoring in film at school, but everyone knows his parents are hoping time spent at the family business will lure their son away from the life of a starving artist and into a more dependable career. 

The phone rings a handful of times before Cas' deep voice fills his head.

"Novak Accounting, this is Castiel speaking. How may I direct your call?"

Hearing Cas sound so professional throws him off a bit.

"Uh hey Cas. It's Sam."

"Sam? Is everything alright? You've never called me at work before. Is Dean ok?"

_ Shit _ he's already fucking this up.

"Oh! No everyone is fine. I just uhh...well I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow. I need to talk to you about some things, and I think it's best if we're out in public."

"Oh I see. Can you tell me what it is you want to discuss?"

Cas' voice sounds strange and a little strained, so Sam figures he must have a little idea of what's going to be the main topic of conversation.

"I'd rather speak to you in person if that's ok with you."

There's a long pause and Sam is just starting to squirm when Cas finally lets out a long sigh.

"Ok Sam. How about we meet at the ice cream shop at the mall tomorrow around three. Does that work?"

"Yeah that's great, Cas. Okay, see ya tomorrow."

Sam hangs up and slumps back in his chair immediately. He has to come up with some kind of plan for getting Cas to admit the truth. 

His mom's voice calling for him to come help with the garage pulls him out of his thoughts. He'll have time to think about it later; for now, he's more than happy to let his mom distract him with manual labor and the latest neighborhood gossip.

………………………………………………………..

Sam is sweating bullets as he sits staring at the chipped formica table top in the mall food court. His leg is bouncing a mile a minute, and he has to physically restrain himself from looking at his watch again. In his distracted stated he'd ended up at the mall almost a full hour early. He tried walking around for a bit but couldn't concentrate on any of the shops, so he's just been sitting here for the last 45 minutes looking like a dude who plans to shoplift from Victoria's Secret.

Finally, he catches sight of Cas' dark messy hair. He's wearing his glasses today instead of his contacts and he's dressed down in an old band shirt and black jeans. It's hard to believe this is the guy that's going to break Dean's heart. You can't tell just by looking that Cas is an asshole and that just seems wrong somehow. Sam shakes himself out of the weird once-over he's giving Cas only to see blue eyes behind thick dark rimmed glasses giving him an odd look.

That's also when he realizes his brother is trailing behind Cas like he isn't foiling every plan Sam spent hours coming up with last night.

_ God dammit _ why the fuck was Dean here? Didn't he tell Cas to come alone? Sam replays the conversation he had with Cas the night prior and realizes he in fact did not use those words. It was however heavily implied.

He groans internally and prepares to have another awkward encounter where he has to dance around every word that comes out of his mouth.

Cas gives him a little wave but instead of joining him at the table the couple veers off to join the line for ice cream. Sam huffs an impatient breath but figures it would look weird if he didn't join them and get an ice cream as well.

Dean looks so pleased to see him that Sam feels like an ass for being mad he tagged along. The line is moving fairly quickly so it's not long before they're back at the table with frozen treats in hand. Dean and Cas take up one side of the table so Sam sits directly across from Cas hoping he'll be able to find a way to get his point across to the other guy.

"So Sam what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um…"

_ Ok Sam, you can do this. Just spit something out -- it doesn't need to be profound just believable _ .

"School stuff?"

Dean snorts and promptly checks out of the conversation to focus on the monstrosity of a dessert he has before him.

Cas gives him a gentle smile and nods.

"Alright Sam, I'd be happy to help in anyway."

Sam stares at Cas from across the table for so long that the ice cream in his hand starts to melt. He brings it up to his mouth without dropping eye contact and slowly licks around the cone to catch the sweet drops of strawberry cheesecake flavored goop before they can reach his hand. 

Hopefully he looks as menacing as he feels. 

Cas' eyes dart away quickly and Sam notices a faint blush on his cheeks. Ha! He must be embarrassed that Sam caught him in his sick web of lies. This time he's sure he going to get the message through to Cas loud and clear. 

Sam glances to his left but Dean is too busy deep throating his triple fudge swirl to notice the standoff going on beside him. So he decides to make a bolder move.

He leans across the table so he can lower his voice to a whisper.

"I don't really want to talk about school Cas, but then again you already knew that didn't you, and  _ that's _ why you brought Dean."

Cas looks taken aback but doesn't deny it, so Sam presses on.

"Do you understand what I've been trying to tell you Cas? I tried to keep it to myself but I just can't anymore. The last thing I want to do is hurt my brother with this, but I need you to be on the same page with me."

Cas leans in just as close and grabs Sam's free hand that has been resting on the table top, in both of his own large ones. He looks intensely earnest as he continues to stare into Sam's eyes.

"I understand Sam, really I do. I also need you to know that I love your brother deeply and with my whole heart. I would never do anything to purposely cause him pain. This can't go beyond here. Do you understand?"

Sam sucks in a breath. 

"So you'll tell Dean? He needs to know Cas, and if you don't, then I will."

Cas looks torn, his bottom lip clamped firmly between his teeth, and of course that's when Dean finally comes up for air.

"What are you two whispering about?"

Cas drops his hand and leans back to smile at Dean.

"I was just telling Sam about that museum I visited with my parents. The pop culture one."

"Oh yeah? That place sounds cool. It might actually be the only museum that wouldn't bore me out of my mind."

Sam leans back and tries to digest this new information. The ease with which Cas sprouted off that lie to Dean has eels slithering around in his gut. How can he trust Cas when he's obviously such a great liar?? This is getting way beyond what he thinks he can handle. Maybe he should just fess up to Dean anyway. He knows if he was in his brother's place, he'd want to know what was going on.

Sam watches the pair in front of him quietly. He does love Cas even with all this. Sam has thought of him like a brother for years now, and he really does want to give the couple a chance to work things out. In the end though, Dean will always come first, and if he has to be the bad guy that breaks his heart, well, so be it. 

If nothing has changed by the weekend Sam is going right to the source and telling Dean himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here! We are now only one away from the big finish!
> 
> I want to hear how y'all think it's going to end!
> 
> Huge thank you to Beatrix_Kiddo for being so awesome with editing!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

* * *

Cas' mind is a million miles away as he lounges on the couch with Dean, his thoughts circling around everything that Sam said earlier at the mall. Cas had thought that it was just a simple crush, but now it seems like he may have underestimated Sam's feelings. If Sam is worried about hurting Dean but also wants Cas to tell Dean about Sam having feelings for him, then he must be entertaining some kind of hope that Cas will leave Dean to pursue a relationship with him. 

He had to figure out a way to let Sam down gently. He loves Sam like the brother he never had, and he doesn't want this to drive a wedge between them. Cas really doesn't think getting Dean involved is the best idea. Once he is able to get Sam to understand there is zero chance between them, he doesn't want him to have to deal with the extra embarrassment of his brother knowing what happened.

The sound of Dean's voice pulls him abruptly from his wandering thoughts.

"Hey, I was thinking. I know we don't normally go all out or anything, but since tomorrow will be our 4-year anniversary, I'd like to do something nice. I was thinking we could do a family dinner at that Italian place you like so much. Dress up in suits, the whole 9 yards."

Cas hums as he absently cards his fingers through Dean's soft hair. They've been cuddled up on the couch for hours watching a  _ Dr. Sexy, M.D. _ marathon. Dean was leaning back between Cas' knees to lay against his chest. Cas loved this position, loved being able to cradle Dean in his arms and feeling the weight of him pressing him down into the couch. 

Dean is usually the loudest one protesting anything that involves suits, so for him to volunteer has Cas a little suspicious.

"Not to sound like an asshole, but why so fancy? Four years is amazing and I've loved every day with you, but it's not a milestone anniversary."

Dean huffs a laugh and elbows him gently.

"You do sound like an ass, and now my feelings are hurt, so I hope you're prepared to make it up to me."

Cas lets his hands trail down Dean's chest suggestively.

"Hhmm, I can think of a few things that might make you feel better...but first spill. Why the suits?"

He can feel Dean's chest rise and fall sharply with a deep sigh.

"I don't know, man. Things are going to be changing. It's our last year of school. Sam's growing up and apparently too cool for us anymore. If you get that internship in California, we'll be leaving right after graduation. I just want everyone to get together while we still have time. What better excuse than an anniversary party?"

Cas' heart swells with affection for his partner. Dean is a homebody through and through, and family is everything to him. Dean agreeing to follow Cas to California had been a huge decision and not one Cas takes lightly. All this change is hard on Dean, and if he wants a big dinner to celebrate, then Cas can get on board with that.

"I'd love that Dean. Should I call and make a reservation?"

"No I want to handle it. It's gonna be my gift to you."

Dean tilts his face up in invitation, a smirk dancing across his lips, and Cas doesn't hesitate to press kisses all along his face until they both dissolve into fits of laughter.

These little moments together are what reminds Cas why he loves Dean so much. Just being able to hold him and snuggle into his warmth while they veg in front of the TV are some of his happiest memories.This was his future, come what may: Dean was his family, and after this coming year of classes, they would be setting out to start their real grown-up life together. Sometimes it's hard for Cas to believe that this is his life. 

Dean twists in his arms so they're chest-to-chest, and he loses himself to his boyfriend’s hot mouth. They lay there kissing for a long time. Cas trails his fingers along Dean's back, his sides, his arms, his face. He can't get enough.

A loud rumble from Dean's stomach finally breaks the moment, and Cas chuckles against Dean's slightly swollen lips.

"Time to feed the beast."

Dean doesn't even pretend to be embarrassed as he pops up off the couch, leaving Cas to shiver at the sudden loss of his heat.

"Let's make brinner."

Cas rolls his eyes but follows Dean to their little kitchen. "Brinner" was Dean's term for eating breakfast food for dinner, and as corny as it is, the term has stuck.

Cas pulls out eggs as Dean starts scrubbing potatoes for a hash. Cas figured out early on that the best way to get Dean to eat vegetables was to add them to otherwise greasy or carb-heavy foods. So along with the potatoes, he'll throw in some onion, bell peppers, and diced carrots.

While Dean works on the hash, Cas beats the eggs into a quick scramble and sets them aside. He finds a couple of good oranges to slice up to add to the spread before moving on to help chop the veggies.

The sound of Dean quietly humming as he works is the only sound that fills the room outside of the soft whack of knives on cutting boards.

After Cas has finished with the vegetables, he turns to see Dean swaying his hips to his own music. It's just too tempting a sight to pass up, so Cas slides up behind him, placing his hands on Dean's hips and hooking his chin over his shoulder. Dean presses his head into Cas' and after a moment, the song he's humming changes tune.

Cas smiles and picks it up after a while. Singing the words softly in Dean's ear,

"Why do you build me up, build me up, buttercup, baby just to let me down and mess me around?"

He uses his grip on Dean's hips to spin him around so they're facing one another. He throws his arms around Dean's neck and adds a little extra sas to his hips before he continues on,

"And then worst of all, worst of all, you never call, baby when you say you will, but I love you still."

Grabbing his boyfriend's hands, he draws Dean into a clumsy dance. Twirling him in place as he goes from singing quietly to belting out the next lines.

"I need you, I need you, more than anyone, darlin'. You know that I have from the start. So build me up, build me up, buttercup, don't break my heart."

He ends the song with a dip and a quick peck of the lips before he pops them back up and spins Dean again so that he ends up wrapped in his arms back to chest. Dean is laughing but but he keeps moving as they go back to a gentle sway.

Slowly they come to a stop, and Cas drops a kiss on Dean's shoulder before moving away to start the eggs. But everytime he happens to make eye contact with Dean, they both break out in huge goofy smiles.

It's not long before they have plates piled high with food, but instead of sitting at their dinky little kitchen table, Cas suggests continuing their  _ Dr. Sexy _ binge while they eat.

They settle on the couch, thighs pressed together and elbows knocking on occasion. The food is hearty and filling and is perfect in this moment because they made it together.

As the evening drags on Cas finds himself watching Dean far more than the show on their TV. He gets the urge to touch so he reaches out to palm the side of the other man's face, swiping his thumb gently under one green eye as Dean turns to him with a questioning look.

"Let's go to bed, love."

Dean's face softens immediately and he turns his head to press a kiss into Cas' palm.

"Yeah ok, sweetheart."

Twenty minutes later finds them snuggled in bed with Cas pushing Dean around until he can curl around him. He's been in an odd mood since their time spent with Sam, and he just wants to be the big spoon tonight. It occurs to him that if Sam could only see this side of their relationship, maybe he would understand that Dean is it for Cas.

Speaking of, Dean has started to slowly shift his hips so his ass rocks gently against Cas' groin. His dick perks up in obvious interest, and he smiles at Dean's blatant attempt to rile him up.

He strokes along Dean's side for a few minutes before rocking his own hips into his boyfriend's plush ass. He pulls his sweats down enough to free his cock, and at the same time, Dean is shimmying out of his own sleep pants. Cas spits into his hand and pumps his growing erection a few times to slick it up before lining up along Dean's ass, moaning as it slides between his thighs. He snakes his hand across sinful hips to grasp Dean's straining cock. He's already hard as a rock and leaking precome. He has to marvel at the speed in which Dean is ready to go sometimes.

He sets a slow but steady rhythm, stroking in time with his thrusts. As his own cock starts to leak, making for an easier glide between Dean's thighs, his boyfriend presses them together tighter. Cas moans low into Dean's ear making goosebumps breakout across his freckled skin.

It’s slow and sweet in a way that fits with their quiet evening spent, just enjoying each other's company. 

"You're so beautiful, Dean. I love the way you fall apart for me."

Dean lets out a soft whimper. Cas has never fully understood how someone so amazing can have such a hard time accepting praise, and it's only in moments like this that Dean leaves himself open to Cas' words. He could spend hours whispering words of devotion in Dean's ear. Cas picks up the pace when he feels his orgasm building low in his belly.

He starts to twist his wrist on the up stroke in time with every slap of his hips against Dean's ass. It punches little noises from his boyfriend that Cas could listen to for hours. Suddenly, Dean's body locks up and he's coming over Cas' hand in spurts. One shot reaches all the way to his chest. Hearing the satisfied sigh Dean breathes out as he works him through his orgasm has his own barrelling to the foreground, and he empties himself between Dean's thighs with a shout.

Once they're both feeling sated and sticky, Cas slumps down into the bed. The only problem he has with sex before sleep is that you have to clean up before you can pass out.

Dean gives him a little shove so he can lean over to their nightstand and pull out a few wet wipes. He has a harder time with the whole sticky situation than Cas does, so he always reaches for the wipes first. They make quick work out of cleaning up, and after a half-hearted effort to get all the used wipes in the trash, they fall back into bed to snuggle.

"Love you, Cas."

Dean mumbles it sleepily from where his face is squished into Cas' chest. He kisses the top of Dean's head.

"I love you too, Dean."

Cas spares one last thought to Sam and how he might be able to let the poor kid down without a scene, but in the end, Dean’s warmth and the pull of sleep prove too much for his circling thoughts, and he closes his eyes for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks! The last chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and for all the comments and kudos. I've had a lot of fun with this story while also working outside my usual comfort zone.
> 
> A huge thank you to Beatrix_Kiddo for being a kick ass beta and overall awesome person!
> 
> Also for the last chapter I've alternated both Sam and Cas' pov in one chapter but I labeled each part so there isn't any confusion.
> 
> Without further adieu please enjoy Chapter 7!

* * *

** Cas' pov**

Cas lets out little grunts with each thrust of Dean's cock into his body. His wrists flex of their own accord trying in vain to break free from the black ribbon holding them in place.

Cas had spent a lot of time coming up with different ideas for his kink theme week, and today's video features (light) bondage -- just enough to tease but not anything too hardcore.

Dean is sitting on the couch with his ass right on the edge of the cushions and his knees spread wide. Cas is riding him reverse cowboy with his thighs spread obscenely so that he can drape them over Dean’s own spread legs. He's bouncing on Dean's cock like he's getting paid for it, his own dick slapping him in the stomach with the momentum of his body. His hands are clasped in front of him with a long black ribbon wrapped beautifully around his wrists, binding them together tightly. 

The camera is set in front of them at a slight angle, giving a beautiful shot of Dean's cock splitting him open with each rise and fall of Cas' hips. Dean is leaning back so that Cas' body blocks his face, with Cas being exposed up to his jawline on the screen just enough to show the dark collar around his neck.

He had come across the collar at a sale while browsing through Hot Topic, which is how the idea for this video had struck him. Bondage wasn't really their thing, though Dean did have a penchant for being manhandled. (Cas' workout goal was literally however strong he needed to be to lift Dean and fuck him against a wall.) But for the videos, it made a very pleasing aesthetic Cas just couldn't pass up.

Dean's grip is tight on his hips as he helps to lift him up and down on the leaking cock inside him. He had suggested calling Dean "Daddy" for this video as well, but Dean had shot that down faster than you could say “Fuck no!” Cas was kind of relieved about that actually. He could get carried away sometimes trying to think of different ways to spice up their posts.

Dean's grip suddenly moves from his hips to grasping behind his knees, and he pulls them up to Cas' chest as he sits up. Dean plants his forehead in the middle of Cas' back in an attempt to stay off camera, but now he's literally holding Cas suspended above his dick so he can thrust hard and fast into his slick entrance. Cas can't hold back a moan as the shift in position gives his thighs a much needed rest and has Dean's thick cock brushing along his prostate as he rams into him like a machine. 

Cas brings his bound hands down to his own dick. He's only tied at the wrists so he cups both palms around his cock, using his precome to slick the way as he starts to jack off in time with Dean's thrusts.

He knows Dean is close, can feel it in the way his muscles pull taut, his thrusts turning shallow, his grip tight enough to bruise. He's sucking kisses along the sweat-slippery skin of his back and Cas squeezes his eyes shut in concentration as he tries to beat his boyfriend to the finish line. 

It hits him like a punch to the gut, his whole body jerking and curling forward as he works his dick and come shoots up his chest in thick ropes. A low keening whine is ripped from his throat as Dean clamps down on his shoulder with his teeth. He pulls out until only the thick head of his cock remains inside his stretched hole and Cas can see on the screen of the camera the way his cock pulses as he comes inside him. He pulls out just enough to let the camera see the sticky white substance dripping out of Cas' wrecked hole, Dean's dick still pressed against his entrance, before he thrusts back in balls deep. 

Cas gasps at the feeling of being stretched again. He's oversensitive after such an intense orgasm, but he always loves when Dean does this. Cas grinds down on Dean's cock as best as his wrung out body will allow, letting out little whimpers until Dean finally goes soft inside him and slips out. 

Dean collapses back against the couch pulling Cas with him, both panting and sticky with sweat and come. Dean turns Cas so he's straddling his lap facing him and gently unties the ribbon and unbuckles the cheap collar.

He kisses along Cas' neck and then each wrist before leaning up and capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

Cas drops his head down to rest on Dean's shoulder smiling against his skin.

"Happy anniversary, love."

They stay like that for awhile, just pressed together in a tangle of loose limbs until Dean can't take the feeling of dried come anymore, and he sweet talks Cas into the shower.

He remembers the camera at the last minute and shuts it down. He'll have to do a little extra editing for that one, but it should work out beautifully.

Later, after a long shower, as they're getting dressed Dean gives him a contemplative look.

"You still plan on posting videos after we graduate?"

Cas is surprised by the question. After he had initially convinced Dean to start making and posting videos, Dean has never made a comment about stopping them -- only rules about what he was willing to do on camera.

"Do  _ you _ want to stop after we graduate?"

Dean shrugs and looks at his feet for a minute.

"It's not that I don't like doing 'em. I was just thinkin' maybe it wasn't a great idea if you plan on becoming some famous filmmaker. And ya know, what if our kids stumble across them one day or something..."

Dean's blushing and looking everywhere but at Cas. It's so adorable, Cas just wants to squeeze him.

He steps up into Dean's space and wraps his arms loosely around his neck, pecking little kisses all over his face.

"God I love you. You are the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen."

"Shut up, I'm not cute."

His blush is so strong, it's traveling down his neck now, and Cas just keeps kissing him til he looks up and he can capture his lips. Dean's hands snake around his waist, and they stand there kissing softly, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Cas pulls back to catch Dean's gaze and holds it steady.

"You say the word Dean, and we stop. I enjoy making our videos, but you  _ always _ come first, and if you're worried about embarrassing our future children, then that's a good enough reason for me."

He kisses Dean's nose and smiles brightly at his embarrassed boyfriend. This is the first time Dean has ever brought up kids, and while Cas doesn't see that happening for quite a while yet, he does love the idea of a family with Dean. He would make a wonderful father, and the image of a little girl with Dean's green eyes flashes across his mind making him all sappy inside.

Dean's smile could light the sun, and he holds Cas a little tighter for a few moments before letting go and slapping him on the ass.

"Well, I figure we got a couple left in us. At least finish up your kink week." He shoots Cas a wink and heads back out to the living room to plop down in front of the tv.

Dean's managed to get his shift covered for the night, but Cas has half a day’s work ahead of him. His parents could be pretty lenient with his schedule, but he doesn't like to take advantage of it.  Cas trusts Dean when he says he has everything covered for dinner tonight. So he's not worried that, by the time he gets home from work, he'll only have just enough time to clean up and get dressed before they have to leave for the restaurant.

Dean reassures him (again) that he has everything under control as Cas kisses him goodbye before heading out the door with his bike. Dean might be in love with his car, but she was hell on the environment. Cas tries to help offset her carbon output by biking as much as possible, even if Dean teases him for it.

The day drags as it always does when he's looking forward to something, and his four hour shift ends up feeling more like forty. Just as he's packing up to leave and turning his cellphone back on, it rings.

Cas answers without looking at the caller id and is taken aback by the harsh voice that comes through the receiver.

"What the  _ fuck _ Cas!"

"Sam?"

"Yes  _ Sam _ . Why the fuck did my mom just tell me we're going out to dinner for your anniversary? I thought you were going to talk to Dean?"

Cas gives a weary sigh. He had hoped to deal with this later and just enjoy the evening, but it looks like Sam has other ideas.

"Sam, please calm down. The dinner was Dean's idea, and apparently he'd already invited people when he brought it up to me. I just thought for Dean's sake we could enjoy the evening and talk about this tomorrow. Is that too much to ask?"

He was getting really annoyed now. Cas might think of Sam as family, but this was getting to be too much.

There's a heavy silence before Sam lets out a harsh breath.

"Fine. But this is it Cas. Tomorrow morning, if I don't hear from Dean, I'll make the call myself."

Sam doesn't give him a chance to respond before he hangs up, leaving Cas with a sour stomach and the start of a major stress headache.

Cas worries his lip the whole ride home debating if he should just tell Dean what's going on. His mind is swirling up to the moment when he walks in the front door and finds Dean standing in the living room already dressed for dinner in a dark suit that has Cas' brain grinding to a halt.

Dean holds out his arms and gives a turn.

"Well? What do you think?"

Cas is practically drooling, and if they didn't have to be at dinner in less than an hour, he'd pull that suit off with his teeth and show his boyfriend just what he's thinking.

He licks his suddenly dry lips before finally dragging his wandering eyes up to meet Dean's. His green eyes are dancing with amusement, because the little shit knows exactly what he's doing to him.

Cas figures two can play at that game and saunters forward, his eyes dark and a smirk firmly in place. The amusement falls from Dean's face as Cas stalks forward, and he can see him visibly gulp as he crowds into his personal space.

Cas leans in until his breath is ghosting against Dean's lips, hovering there until his boyfriend starts to squirm, licking his lips and leaning forward almost subconsciously.

Right as Dean starts to move in to complete the kiss Cas has been teasing him with, he straightens abruptly.

"You look okay, I guess."

Cas turns and heads to the bedroom to get ready, leaving a dazed Dean in his wake.

A quiet " _ shit _ " floats in from the other room, and he laughs softly to himself. As long as he lives, teasing Dean will never get old.

* * *

** Sam POV**

  
  


Sam squints suspiciously at the adults around him. This seems like an awfully elaborate dinner for a four-year anniversary. Besides him and his mom, Cas' parents and even Bobby and Ellen are sitting around the table all dressed up and chatting amiably while they wait for Dean and Cas to arrive.

At least the breadsticks are good.

He hears his mom let out a happy noise and looks up to see the couple, looking disgustingly cute in their matching suits, walking up to the table pink-cheeked with broad smiles and clasped hands. The picture of the perfect loving couple. Sam wasn't sure he was going to make it to dessert without losing his mind.

Everyone says their hellos, and soon conversation is flowing around him. Sam never should have agreed to this dinner, but Cas had had a point. It would have been horrible for Dean to have to admit why he was calling the celebration off, and the whole reason Sam has been jumping through hoops since he learned of Cas' side action was to spare his brother as much pain and humiliation as possible.

He spends well over an hour biting his tongue as everyone around him chats and laughs like there isn't a snake among them waiting to strike.

Sam's so busy sulking that he doesn't even notice at first when Dean stands up. His brother clears his throat nervously and looks around with twitchy eyes.

"So, uh, I just wanted to thank you guys for coming and helping us celebrate our anniversary. It's been an amazing four years with this guy, and I couldn't be happier." 

Dean turns to look at Cas and blushes. For his part, Cas just gives him an encouraging smile and reaches out to squeeze his hand. Sam grinds his teeth to keep his mouth shut.

"Cas, stand up here for a second," Dean tugs Cas until he's standing up with a little confused look on his face, but Dean just smiles softly.

"You're my best friend Cas and an even better partner. You're always there for me when I need you, whether it’s for support or to kick my ass into gear. I've loved every minute of this crazy journey with you, and I can't think of a single person I'd rather spend my life with. So Cas," Dean drops to one knee and Cas gasps, tears already forming in his eyes.

_ Oh shit oh shit what the fuck! _

Sam sits straight up in his chair. He has to do something. He can't let this happen. Cas is nodding his head yes with tears streaming down his face, and Sam realizes he missed the punchline while freaking out. Dean slips a shiny silver band onto Cas' finger and stands quickly to kiss Cas like his life depended on it.

Everyone is clapping quietly, and his mom is wiping tears from her eyes as she hugs Cas' mom, and Sam can't take it. This is too much, and he can see now that Cas never planned to tell Dean what he's been doing behind his back.

"What the  _ fuck _ , Cas?"

Silence descends the table, but Sam brushes off the stares to focus on Cas' wide pleading eyes. If he thinks Sam is going to let him talk him down again, he's got another thing coming.

"No really Cas, what the fuck?"

The happy look on Cas' face has all but disappeared, and he's shaking his head softly.

"Sam, please don't do this now."

Dean, who's been glaring at Sam like he could shoot lasers out of his eyes gives Cas a sharp look.

"Either of you two plan to clue me in here?"

Cas closes his eyes and sighs deeply. When he opens them again Sam is pinned by how blue and disappointed they look. 

Whatever -- he's not going to feel guilty he forced Cas' hand. He should have thought of that before he went around fucking other dudes.

"Dean, your brother is upset about our engagement because he's in love with me. I've been trying to think of a way to let him down gently, and I was hoping to spare him some embarrassment by keeping the knowledge to myself."

Sam thinks this must be what an out-of-body experience feels like. He can feel his soul floating above their heads screaming with rage. 

"What!" Sam thinks maybe he died in a fiery car crash on the way to the restaurant and he's trapped in hell.

"It's ok Sam, and trust me when I say that I  _ do _ love you, but I'm not  _ in _ love with you. Dean and I plan to spend the rest of our lives together, so you're just going to have to find a way to get over this crush of yours." Cas smiles softly down at the ring on his hand when he talks about spending his life with Dean, and Sam snaps.

"I'm not in fucking love with you  _ Castiel _ so just knock it off. You know what this is really about. It's about you being a cheating asshole giving it up to every dude who so much as looks your way."

He's breathing harshly by the time he gets it all out, but at least it's done. The tables around them have caught on to the fact that there is drama going down, but Sam can't care less that he's causing a scene.

"You better watch your mouth, Sam. I don't know what the hell’s been up with you lately but this isn't funny."

"It's not a joke  _ Dean _ ! I can prove it."

He rips his phone out of his pocket and pulls up Twitter. He bookmarked the latest of Cas' uploads for this exact reason. He knew Dean would need a confession or hard evidence to ever believe Cas would do something like this, so Sam had come prepared.

He hits play on the video and doesn't even bother to mute it despite still being in the middle of a public restaurant.

"See!" He holds his phone up so everyone can get a good look but especially his brother.

As per usual, Cas' face is just off camera, but the bee tattoo is on clear display in this video, just as it was in the video that started this whole mess. 

"See, he's been filming it and posting it on Twitter!"

Dean's face goes white as a ghost while Cas lunges for the phone. Sam jerks his hand out of reach, but Cas just keeps coming. He's practically sitting in Sam's lap, trying to get his grubby hands on the evidence, but Sam outgrew Cas months ago, and his arms are long enough to keep his phone well out of reach while still conveniently on display.

"Sam, give me the fucking phone! You don't know what you're talking about."

"No! Dean deserves to know the truth."

"God damn it Sam, turn it off!"

Cas is like a wild animal, and Sam is struggling now to keep him at bay. He's slapping at Cas' hands and attempting to use his pointy elbows as leverage when Dean finally speaks up.

"That's enough. Sam, put the fucking phone down." Dean's voice is scary calm, causing Sam and Cas to both freeze still in a pile of tangled limbs with Cas' fingers just brushing his wrist. A loud moan from his phone kickstarts his brain.

"But Dean-"

"Jesus Christ. It's me Sam. I'm the other guy in the video. So. Put. The. Phone. Down."

"No Dean, you don't understand there are others. With strangers and even one with his fucking coach!"

"Sam, for the love of God it's me in all the videos!"

"But...the title-"

"We make them up..."

Cas' voice is quiet as he looks in his lap, and Sam feels every drop of blood in his body drain into his toes. He realizes he's still holding up his phone and quickly brings it to his chest, hiding the screen against his shirt, but it's too little, too late.

Everything is deadly silent as the adults at the table absorb what just happened, and Sam slowly starts to realize what Dean's confession actually means. 

Oh God.

Oh  _ God _ .

_ Oh God! _

It's Dean...he watched videos of Dean fucking his boyfriend. He almost fucking _jacked_ _off_ to a video of his _brother,_ _fucking_ his _boyfriend_. He's going to be sick. 

Sam is pretty sure he can feel his dick shriveling up the more he thinks about it. He doubts he'll ever get hard again honestly. Their mom was going to be so sad that he'll never give her grandkids, but that's life.

A snort breaks the silence, and everyone turns to Bobby.

"Ijits." 

It's all he says before tucking back into his dinner like Sam didn't just make his brother confess to making amateur porn. Cas' parents excuse themselves from the table with a quiet goodbye. They don’t look at Cas has they leave.

His mom is next to leave but not before leveling him with a look that promises he's going to be paying for this later. Bobby doesn't seem to want to give up on dinner, but Ellen drags him away, kissing Dean and Cas both on the cheek with a quiet congratulations before walking away and leaving Sam to face his brother and Cas alone.

He looks up at Cas' sad face, and the reality of what he's just done slams into him. He just ruined their proposal, accused Cas of being a lying cheat, and flashed a video of them having sex to their whole family.

"Did you really think I could do that, Sam? That I would do that to Dean?"

Cas looks heartbroken, and Sam has never felt smaller. How did he manage to fuck this up so badly? Why had it never even crossed his mind that Dean was in those videos? 

He remembers how, when this first started out, he had assumed Cas was in trouble or maybe had an addiction. He wanted to help him, but as time went one he started thinking of him only as a dirty cheater. It was something he could throw himself into without having to reflect on his own feelings about the fact that he might not be as heterosexual as he believed.

Sam takes a deep breath and manages to lift his head to look into Cas' eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Cas. I don't really know what else to say. It didn't even occur to me that the titles were fake. I thought...I thought I was helping Dean."

He chances a glance at his brother, only to find him glaring daggers at him.

"Why the fuck wouldn't you just say something to me, Sammy? Before it got to this point? I mean you fucking showed our sex tape to our parents, dude!"

Sam's face burns as he recalls the shocked look on Cas' mom's face. He doesn't even want to think about what was going through Cas' dad's head. Their mom was obviously pissed, but Sam knew she'd get over it eventually. Bobby and Ellen are so used to the weird shit they've gotten themselves into over the years that they hardly even blinked. Cas' parents, though, have always struggled to accept Cas and his "lifestyle" and Sam  _ knows _ that. He knows how hard it is for Cas and how he tries to compromise between pleasing his parents and doing what's best for him. He's gotten better over the years about putting himself first, but now Sam may have fucked it all up.

"I don't know. I don't know what I can say. I can't give you a good explanation. I saw one of your videos and recognized Cas because of his bee tattoo. When I read the titles for all the videos, I panicked."

Cas is leaning into Dean's shoulder with his face buried in his neck while his brother rubs soothing circles into his back.

"Take me home, Dean. Please."

Sam can hear the tired whisper, and his heart clenches. Dean kisses the top of Cas' head and turns to pin Sam with his hard green eyes.

"We're going to talk about this later, Sam. For now I'm taking my Cas home, and I think it's best if you give us some space."

With that, Dean stands, pulling Cas up with him, and the two walk away in each other's arms, leaving Sam alone at the table. He looks around at the people staring and quickly gathers his jacket and beats a hasty retreat.

How is he ever going to fix this shit...

* * *

Sam pov 1 year later

Sam waves his arms frantically while yelling at the top of his lungs. He can feel himself going hoarse even as he pushes his voice to go louder.

Dean is walking across the stage and Sam is determined for him to hear his shouts of encouragement.

He was just as loud and proud when Cas walked the stage earlier and his face hurt from smiling so much. Their whole family was perched up on bleachers lining the campus football field to see Dean and Cas graduate.

Cas' family was here as well, squashed along the other end of the bench so they could all cheer as one big group. A few feet away, sitting to Sam's left, is Cas' weird cousin (Wade? Gabe?) and he's the only one going as wild as Sam in the cheering department. Every time he happens to glance over they lock eyes as if the other guy has already been staring at him, making Sam blush like a 12-year-old girl. 

Gabe(?) winks at him every single time and Sam is studiously ignoring the butterflies dancing in his stomach. Ever since his rather disastrous summer experiment, Sam had pretty much just resigned himself to being single until college. He had spent months groveling before Dean would even talk to him and even longer for him to patch up the riff he had caused between himself and Cas.

So for the most part, he tries to forget last summer even happened, and everyone else is pretty happy following the whole "if we don't talk about it, it didn't happen" rule. Everyone except Dean, who has finally hit the phase where he's ready to tease Sam mercilessly for it.

His brother is forever cracking jokes or asking Sam if he's seen anything interesting on Twitter lately, even though he knows damn well Sam deleted that cursed app the same night of ** _ The Incident. _ ** He has no idea if Cas did the same with his account, and Sam has zero desire to find out. He's been mentally scarred enough for one lifetime, thank you very much.

He watches as the graduating class is dismissed and Dean and Cas start to make their way towards their group on the bleachers. Cas looks so happy, and Sam sees the ring on his finger catching the sunlight, still so new and shiny. The big day is set for the end of June, and much to Sam's surprise, even after turning their proposal into a nightmare, Dean still asked him to be his best man. He just wasn't allowed to make a speech, but he can live with that. 

"Hey, gigantor! You got a name? I want to know what I should scream later."

Heat blooms across his cheeks as he turns to look at Cas' cousin. He's pretty certain now that his name’s Gabe, and the dude is a full head shorter than Sam is but has to be at least 3 years older. His eyes are dancing like sunlight through amber, and his lips are screwed up in a smirk that promises trouble, and all Sam can do is gape at him like a fish.

"Excuse me?" He can hear how high pitched and prissy his voice sounds, but he can't help it.

Gabe folds over with laughter and is still losing his shit when his brother and future brother-in -law finally make it to the bleachers.

"Ah, I see you've met Gabe. Don't take anything he says seriously, and don't accept anything he offers you to drink." 

Cas looks way too serious to be joking, and Sam's eyebrows nearly disappear into his hairline. 

Gabe pulls himself together and comes over to slap Cas on the back and give Sam another wink. He's been blushing so much, he worries about the amount of blood reaching his extremities at this point.

Dean picks up on the tension right away, and his eyes dart from Sam to Gabe.

"Huh," is all he says before their moms descend on them in a flurry of hugs, tears, and wet sounding kisses.

They all pile into their cars and head out to Bobby's where they plan on having a big backyard bbq to celebrate. Sam and Gabe slide into the back seat of Dean's car while the couple takes the front. It's obvious they’re holding hands as Dean drives them through town. 

Sam is looking out the window when he realizes that he's happy, unequivocally content with his life in this moment. He's made up with his brother and Cas, they were getting married in less than a month, Sam is a week away from graduating high school, and everyone is healthy. What more could he ask for?

"Penny for your thoughts, Mr. tall, dark, and quiet?"

Sam eyes the smirking man sitting next to him for a moment. 

Well, maybe he could think of one more thing…

** END**


End file.
